<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>911. by Mariessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535388">911.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa'>Mariessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eating Disorders, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Sadism, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Murder-Suicide, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 911 from Lady Gaga. </p><p>Light Yagami is the perfect child, with the not so perfect mind. Misa is a model who has the world at her fingertips but her parents gone. The world is melting away and we're all falling with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>911.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter One: 911</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The ambulance screamed as it sped down towards the movie theater. People crowded the streets, looking at the crash with shock. Blood had stained the cracked sidewalk red, mixing with the wet rain as it hit the pavement. Voices of all volumes and sizes filled the air as people began to panic, crying our in pain.</em>
</p><p><em>Hundreds of eyes frantically searched the grass, paramedics rushing out with gurneys. A body laid close to the road with a ashen face and a nasty scar on their neck. Not to far laid a school bag with the remains of some sort of notebook. </em> <em>It's pages had become scattered all over the street and whatever ink that was on them had been washed away. </em></p><p>
  <em>Others were like the girl, thrown into the street with wounds oozing puss and blood. Some had managed to regain consciousness while the rest weren't so lucky. Strangers helped the survivors limp away from the scene and got them to the ambulance. Most however stayed away, to afraid to enter the disaster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A question rang throughout the collective minds of the witnesses. Why. Why had this happened. How could this have happened. Who could have seen something so terrifying, so brutal coming to life. These type of things you only read on the news and saw on tv, not right infront of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no answer to their pleading minds as they where forced away. No one wanted to see this and no one should have to. Firefighters pushed the growing crowd away saying their own safety was at risk. Smoke rose from a dead man's vehicle and made it hard for anyone to see anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon, everything became covered by a thick, black fog.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Start of Act One</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>